Could It Be
by zefronfan91
Summary: Troy and Gabriella have know each other forever, as they grown older there friendship went. But will a project bring these friends back together again. Gabriella starts to fall for Troy again. But with dating new people, could it be for Troyella
1. Assignments

**Chapter 1 – Assignments**

Gabriella Montez was sitting in her room studying for her test while her neighbour Troy Bolton was playing loud music. Gabriella walked over to her window and looked at Troy half naked and smiled and shouted ''can you turn it down, Troy''. Troy looked at Gabriella and smiled and told her ''sorry, can't do that, Gabs''.

Gabriella shut her window angry and walked downstairs with her homework and into the living room and sat on the couch next to her Mom and Gabriella smiled and started to do her homework. Mrs Montez looked at Gabriella and said ''Is Troy playing his music again''. Gabriella looked at her Mom and said ''yeah and loud''.

Mrs Montez got a photo album out and got a picture of Troy and Gabriella when they were little and said ''yeah, you have know each other forever, can't you two learn to put aside your differences and get along''. Mrs Montez sat down next to Gabriella and gave her the photo and Gabriella told her Mom ''ahh, it's me and Troy, I can't put aside our differences because I hate him''.

Mrs Montez smiled and Gabriella gave her the photo and Mrs Montez said ''something going to happen to bring you close together and you used to have a thing for him''. Gabriella looked at her Mom in denial and told her ''I didn't''.

Gabriella walked to school the next morning and saw Taylor and Martha and smiled and walked into the school and saw the drama notice board and Gabriella said ''looks like Sharpay and Ryan will be taking centre stage again''.

Taylor look at Gabriella and smiled and told her ''not if someone beats her out''. Gabriella looked at her confused and asked ''who''. Taylor looked at Gabriella and sighed and told her ''you, I heard you sing, your talented, a lot better than Sharpay''. Gabriella smiled and laughed.

Troy walked into school and saw Gabriella, Martha and Taylor hanging out by the notice board and Troy walked over to Gabriella and said ''are you putting your name up for the school musical, there won't be a chance for you to get the lead''. Taylor looked at Troy angry and told him ''maybe she is, she is a talent singer so I know for a fact that she will get the lead''.

Gabriella looked at Troy and Taylor upset and said ''I don't want to sing ok, I sing alone in my room''. Gabriella walked away upset and Troy looked at Taylor and told her ''have fun with your geeks studies''.

Taylor and Martha pulled a fake laugh and walked away. Chad walked into school and saw Troy by the notice board and walked near him and chucked a basketball at him and Troy caught it and Chad said ''what are you doing near the drama board''. Troy looked at Chad and laughed and smiled and told him ''nothing, just making fun out of the geeks''.

Troy and Chad walked into basketball practice and saw Coach Bolton and the rest of the team. The whole basketball team practiced their drills and had a game. As usual Troy's game was good, Troy in East High was like the biggest celebrity going to a premiere, every girl wanted to date him and every guy wanted to be him.

Troy and Chad walked into the cafeteria and saw all of the clicks. Troy walked over to the jock table and sat down and said ''are we going to beat West High Knights''. Chad looked at Troy and smiled and shouted ''yeah, we are. What team''.

The rest of the wildcats joined in with the chant and shouted back ''Wildcats''. Gabriella and Taylor looked at Troy, Chad and Gabriella said ''how can they think this sport is fun, it only a couple of mindless guys playing a game that probably want give them a future''. Taylor looked at Gabriella and they both laughed.

Gabriella and Taylor walked into English class and saw Troy and Chad sitting down. Gabriella walked to her seat and got her homework out and Troy looked at her and said ''geek''. Gabriella looked at Troy angry and told him ''at least I can read, you stupid jock''.

Troy was about to say something when the teacher walked in and write on the board ''paired assignments''. The teacher looked at Chad and said ''Mr Danforth, you will be working with Miss McKessie''.

Chad looked at the teacher angry and the teacher looked at him and said ''no word, ok''. The teacher looked at Troy and said ''Mr Bolton, you will be working with Miss Montez''.


	2. Crush on Troy

**Chapter 2 - Crush on Troy**

Troy looked at the English teacher and said ''I can't work with her, she is a geek''. The teacher walked over to Troy and looked at him and told him ''well you will get a good grade then won't you''. Troy looked at the teacher angry.

The teacher walked over to the desk and said to the class ''ok everyone get in your pairs''. Troy walked over to Gabriella and sat down next to her. Gabriella looked at Troy and got her note pad out.

The teacher came round and handed all of the students a piece of paper containing the stuff they needed for the assignment. Gabriella read the piece of paper and said ''ok, do you want to have a read''. Troy smiled and read the paper.

Troy knocked on Gabriella door and Gabriella and opened the door and smiled. Troy walked in and they walked into the front room and they sat down. Gabriella looked at Troy and said ''have you got any ideas for the assignment''.

Troy looked at Gabriella and told her ''we could act''. Gabriella looked at Troy scared and said ''no, I can't act, you remember what happened last time''. Troy looked at Gabriella and laughed as he remembered the school play when they were thirteen and Gabriella had to sing and got stage fright and ran away crying and Troy told her ''I remembered that''.

Gabriella smiled and Troy smiled back. Mrs Montez walked in and saw Troy and Gabriella smiling on the couch and smiled and walked back in the kitchen. Gabriella looked at Troy and said ''shall we write an essay like a diary from Romeo and Juliet point of view''.

Troy smiled at Gabriella asked ''who write who's diary''. Gabriella got out her books and the assignment sheet and put them on the table and said ''I can write Juliet's and you can write Romeo's''. Troy smiled and got the Romeo and Juliet book and read it.

The next day came and Gabriella walked into school and saw Taylor and Martha standing near all of the notice boards and walked over to them. Martha smiled at Gabriella and asked ''how's was your studying with the jock''.

Gabriella smiled and remembered the night she spent studying with Troy and told Martha ''weird, he was nice when he isn't here''. Martha smiled and saw Troy walked in through the main door and Troy walked past Gabriella and pulled a disgusted face at them. Gabriella looked at Martha and sighed.

Troy looked at Sharpay standing by the English door; he knew that she has a crush on him. Sharpay smiled when Troy walked over to her and Sharpay said ''hi Troy''.

Troy looked at Sharpay and smiled and said ''hi Sharpay, how are you''. Sharpay smiled and was about to hug Troy when Chad came and said to Troy ''um, we have

practice today for free period, is that still on''. Troy looked at Chad and nodded his head in agreement and waved goodbye to Sharpay and walked into English class and sat down in their seats. Gabriella walked in and sat down next to Troy and smiled. The rest of the class came in and the teacher came in and said ''ok, I wanna know what each pair is doing for their assignment, ok first Gabriella and Troy''.

Gabriella stood up and got her note pad out and said ''me and Troy are writing diary's based on Romeo and Juliet life until the day they die, every thought and every feeling''. The teacher looked at Gabriella and smiled and said ''that's a good idea Gabriella''. Gabriella sat down and smiled.

Troy walked into the cafeteria and saw Chad, Zeke and Jason sitting down eating. Troy sat down next to Chad and asked ''how was your assignment with Taylor''. Chad looked at Troy disgusted and told him ''terrible, this is why clicks shouldn't spend any time together, we should be away for each other''. Troy looked at Chad and smiled nervously and looked at Gabriella and smiled.

Gabriella looked at Troy and smiled and saw Taylor walked over and Gabriella asked Taylor ''how is your studying going with Chad''. Taylor sat down angry and got her lunch out and told her ''bad, he just sits there, not doing any work, how's your studying with Troy going''. Gabriella looked at Troy and smiled and looked back at Taylor and told her ''good, he is smarter than I thought''.

The end of the day came and Gabriella and Troy walked to Gabriella's house and walked into the front room and sat down on the couch and Gabriella got her note pad out and said ''ok, shall we start writing''. Troy smiled and nodded in agreement and got out his note pad and started writing. The hours went by and Gabriella and Troy wrote two pages.

Troy went home and Gabriella looked at Troy walking away and smiled to herself. Mrs Montez walked in and sat down on the couch and said ''how did your studying with Troy go''. Gabriella looked at her Mom and smiled and walked over to the couch and told her ''good, ok''. Mrs Montez looked at Gabriella and smiled. Gabriella looked at the photo of her and Troy when they were little and said ''I think I am getting a crush on Troy''.


	3. Jealousy

**Chapter 3 - Jealousy**

Mrs Montez looked at Gabriella in shock and said ''what, I thought you didn't like him, you told me that yourself''. Gabriella picked up the picture of her and Troy when they were little and told her ''well, that's before I spent lots of time with him, he is different than I thought but I don't know if he feels the same as me''.

Mrs Montez looked at Gabriella and kissed her on the forehead and said supportively ''you don't know if you don't try, Gabby''. Gabriella hugged her Mom and grabbed the picture of her and Troy and walked upstairs and into her bedroom and sat down on her bed and smiled at the picture.

Troy walked into his house and saw his Dad and Mom sitting down. Mr Bolton looked at Troy and said ''so how was your studying with Gabriella going''. Troy looked at his Dad and smiled as he remembered his studying with Gabriella and told his Dad ''good, really good''. Mr Bolton looked at Troy and he knew that Troy was getting feeling for Gabriella and said ''so when are you going to tell Gabriella that you like her''.

Troy looked at his Dad in shock, how did he know, was it that obvious and told him ''um, never. I am not the right guy for Gabby, plus she was looking at this guy in her science club and smiling, plus we are different people from when we were ten''.

Mr Bolton smiled and Troy walked up to his room and saw Gabriella in her room and smiled and Gabriella saw Troy looking at her and she smiled and waved. Troy waved back and smiled nervously and ducked down. Gabriella laughed and sat down on her bed. Troy stood up and closed his curtains and sat down on his bed thinking why can't I tell her I like her more than friends.

Troy walked into school the next day and saw Gabriella standing by herself near the notice boards. Troy ran over to her and said ''are you going to sign up''.

Gabriella looked at Troy scared and breathed and told him ''no, I don't want to. Everyone says I have this talent but I am too afraid to show it''. Troy looked at Gabriella and smiled and told her ''um, I wanted to ask you something''. Before Troy could finish his sentence, Taylor walked over to Gabriella and said ''science club''. Taylor pulled Gabriella away and she looked back and smiled and waved goodbye.

Gabriella and Taylor walked into the science room and they sat down. Taylor looked at Gabriella and said ''so, what going on between you and Troy''. Gabriella looked at Taylor and stood up and looked out the window and thought about Troy and smiled and told Taylor ''nothing, we are just friends, so I guess nothing good is going to happen''. Taylor looked at Gabriella and smiled.

Gabriella walked out of the science room and saw Troy. Taylor walked out the door and smiled at her and Troy and waved goodbye. Troy smiled at Gabriella and said ''so the thing I wanted to talk to you about''. Gabriella looked at Troy and smiled. Just when Troy was about to speak

Sharpay came over and Gabriella sighed. Sharpay looked at Troy and said ''can I speak to you, plus then you can get away from this geek''. Gabriella looked at Troy sad and looked at Sharpay and told her ''what was your last maths score, a f, I am going to get a good job, where are you going to be stuck at home with no job with only acting talent which probably won't make you famous''.

Sharpay looked at Gabriella angry and Troy waved at Gabriella and walked with Sharpay to the other side of the hall.

Sharpay looked at Troy and asked ''um, will you go out with me''. Troy looked at Sharpay and sighed and looked at Gabriella walking off and he told Sharpay ''yes''. Sharpay kissed Troy and Gabriella walked around the corner and Sharpay kissed Troy again.

Gabriella looked at Troy upset. She didn't know where this pain was coming from but it was the most horrible pain she has ever felt. She looked at Troy and walked off crying. Troy looked at Gabriella, maybe she did feel the same way but it was too late now.


	4. More Jealously Awaits

**Chapter 4 - More Jealously Awaits**

Gabriella walked into her front room crying and saw her Mom and ran upstairs and walked into her room and the photo of her and Troy in the bin. Mrs Montez walked in and saw the photo in the bin and asked ''what was he done''. Gabriella sat on her bed and looked at her Mom and told her ''he is going out with Sharpay''.

Mrs Montez sat down next to Gabriella and kissed her on the forehead and asked ''so what's the matter''. Gabriella stood up and looked at the picture of her and Troy in the bin and told her Mom ''I just though that maybe, it conceivable that I thought that me and Troy would have a chance at being more than friends''.

Gabriella heard a knock on the door and wiped away her tears and walked downstairs and opened the door and saw Troy standing at the door. She let him in and they walked into the front room and they sat down on the couch and Troy said ''I hope you don't mind me and Sharpay going out''.

Gabriella looked at Troy upset but tried hiding her pain and told him ''no, it's fine, it's your life and it's not up to me who you date''. Troy smiled and started to write. Gabriella looked at Troy trying to keep the pain she felt inside. After two hours, Troy decided to leave. Gabriella walked over to the door with Troy and he said ''I will see you tomorrow at school, bye''.

Gabriella smiled and waved goodbye. Troy and left the house and Gabriella sat on the couch upset and thought why couldn't I tell him I felt. Gabriella saw a video in the video player and turned it on.

She turned the T.V on the video showed a young Gabriella and Troy when they were ten in the school playground. Gabriella sat down and watched the video and she saw Troy kissed her and Gabriella turned the T.V off. Gabriella started to cry and realize that Troy was her first love and now Sharpay was his love.

Troy walked into his house and his Mom and Dad were sitting on the couch. Troy looked at his Dad upset and sat down on the stairs. His Dad sat down next to him and asked ''what's the matter, Troy''.

Troy looked at his Dad and walked upstairs to his room and sat down on his bed and his Dad followed him and Troy told him ''Gabriella saw me and Sharpay kissing; now she is really upset. I think I am in love with Gabriella and from the way Gabs reacted I think she feels the same way''.

Mr Bolton looked at Troy and put his hand on Troy shoulder and said supportively ''it too late now, Troy. You have always like Gabriella even though you denied it. I remember your first kiss that was with Gabriella. It was a very cute love you shared with her, most of your first things you did in your life was with Gabs, you learnt to walk, talk together.''.

Troy looked at his Dad and laid down on his bed and his Dad walked out the door and said ''you should tell Gabriella how you feel. You only live once''. Mr Bolton closed the door and walked downstairs.

Gabriella was sitting on her bed and decided to phone Taylor. She didn't know a lot about guys but she was a good person to chat to. Taylor picked up her phone and heard Gabriella say ''have you heard about Sharpay and Troy''. Troy wondered why Gabriella would be talking about Troy and said ''no, but why…wait, you have a crush on Troy, don't you''.

Gabriella looked at the picture of her and Troy in the bin and said ''no, no, yes I do, but I need a way to make him jealous''. Taylor started to think about what to say and remembered what her sister said about boys and told Gabriella ''go out with Dylan from science club, he always like you''.

Gabriella walked into school the next day and saw Dylan. She walked over to him and saw Troy walk in with Sharpay. Gabriella looked at Dylan and asked ''I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me''. Dylan smiled and nodded in agreement. Gabriella kissed Dylan. Troy looked at Gabriella upset. He felt the pain like he has never felt in his life. He looked at Gabriella and started to cry and ran out the school entrance.


	5. The Start of Zekepay

**Chapter 5 - The Start of Zekepay**

Troy sat on the floor and cried, he didn't know why he was crying. There was nothing going on between him and Gabriella. Sharpay came outside and saw Troy crying and she sat down next to him and asked ''what's the matter''. Troy looked at Sharpay and saw Gabriella and Dylan kissing through the window and told Sharpay ''do you think it's possible for two people to be together but are with other people''.

Sharpay looked at Troy confused and stood up and said ''I may act stupid but I am not. I can see how you feel about Gabriella. I saw your face when she kissed Dylan. Troy you gotta listen to your heart''.

Troy looked at Sharpay and wiped away her tears and stood up and kissed Sharpay and told her ''my heart needs to follow a different tune, one that I can actually follow''. Sharpay looked at Troy confused and asked ''so is your heart mine''. Troy kissed Sharpay and smiled and holded her face and said ''what does that tell you''. Sharpay kissed Troy and smiled.

Dylan looked at Gabriella and smiled and said ''are you sure about this''. Gabriella kissed Dylan and hugged him and told him ''what does that tell you''.

Dylan kissed Gabriella and holded her face and said ''that says a lot''. Gabriella hugged Dylan and kissed him as Troy walked in with Sharpay. Sharpay looked at Troy getting upset and said ''it's ok, you just got to get through it, Gabriella might be the perfect girl for you, but this is now''. Troy smiled and kissed Sharpay.

Gabriella and Dylan walked into English class holding hands and sat down. Dylan looked at Gabriella and smiled. Gabriella smiled back thinking why I doing this, I am not only hurting myself, I am hurting Troy but I have to be happy like Troy is. Sharpay walked in with Troy and kissed him. Gabriella looked at them kissing and tried to hide her pain.

Troy and Sharpay sat down. Troy looked at Gabriella and asked ''when has out assignment have to be in''. Gabriella got her assignment plan out and looked at it and told him ''next week, but I think we have nearly finished''. Troy smiled at Gabriella, he loved spending time with her, if he couldn't't date her being her friend is better than nothing.

The English teacher came in and wrote some information about the assignment. Gabriella smiled and got out her note pad and jotted down ever thing the teacher had just written. He got his assignment out and started to write.

Gabriella looked at Troy and told him '' you are a talented writer''. Troy smiled and at Gabriella and began to write and said in disbelief ''no, I am not I like writing poems more''. Gabriella smiled and Troy laughed in a romantic way.

Sharpay looked at Troy and Gabriella laughing and started to get jealous. Zeke looked at Sharpay and said ''so I heard about you and Troy''. Sharpay looked at Troy and smiled and nodded in agreement and told him ''yes, we are''.

Zeke looked at Sharpay and smiled, he wanted to tell her how much he loved her since the day he met her, he couldn't tell her, he didn't want to weird her out, he has just plucked up the courage to talk to her, well he had to. Sharpay looked at Zeke and asked ''are you ok, your just starring at space''.

Zeke looked at Sharpay and smiled and told her ''I am ok, I wanna say something to you but I am afraid of how you will take it''. Sharpay looked at Zeke confused and started to write and said ''what''.

Zeke looked at Sharpay and wrote his assignment and told her shyly ''um, it doesn't matter, I just want to say that I am in love with you, I have always been''. Sharpay sat there in shock, what has just happened.

Zeke looked at Sharpay and kissed her. Sharpay looked at Zeke and smiled and kissed him back. Troy looked at Sharpay and Zeke kissing and ran out of the English room. Sharpay looked at Zeke in shock and thought what have I done, I have hurt the guy I have always been in love with. Sharpay ran out of room and saw Troy sitting on the floor crying.


	6. Date Me

**Chapter 6 - Date Me**

Troy looked at Sharpay and walked away. Sharpay grabbed Troy arm and said ''I need to talk to you''. Troy turned around and looked at Sharpay upset and said ''what about cheating on me in front of my face''.

Troy walked off and Sharpay started to cry and Sharpay said ''I didn't mean too, it just happened''. Troy looked at Sharpay and sat on the floor and cried and told her ''I want to break up with you, see that just happened''. Troy looked at Sharpay and stood up and walked away. Sharpay looked at Troy and sat on the floor crying thinking what just happened, one thing has ruined my life forever.

The class has finished and Gabriella walked out the classroom with Dylan and looked at Sharpay sitting on the floor and she looked back at Dylan and said ''um, I catch up with you later''. Dylan smiled and kissed Gabriella and waked off and Gabriella looked at Sharpay and said ''hi, how are you''.

Sharpay looked at Gabriella upset and angry and told her ''why should you care''. Gabriella sat down next to Sharpay and said ''because I am a nice person and however mean you are to me I am going to let you sit there upset''. Sharpay looked at Gabriella and started to cry and Gabriella hugged her and Gabriella said ''so what is the matter''.

Sharpay looked at Gabriella and stood up and started pacing across the hall and Sharpay said ''um, me and Zeke were talking and said that he loved me, always have then he kissed me and I kissed him back''. Gabriella looked at Sharpay and told her ''so what did Troy say''.

Sharpay started crying again and sat on the floor and said ''um, he broke up with me, but it doesn't matter cause he is in love with you''. Gabriella stood there in shock; she didn't know what to say. She saw Zeke coming and walked off.

Zeke walked over to Sharpay and saw she has been crying and said ''um I didn't mean to kiss you, it just sort of happened''. Sharpay stood up and looked at Zeke and wiped away her tears and said ''no it ok, I liked it''.

Zeke smiled and kissed Sharpay and Sharpay smiled and asked ''so are we going out''. Zeke smiled and kissed Sharpay and sat down on the floor and told her ''only if you want to''. Sharpay sat down next to Zeke and hugged him and nodded her head in agreement.

Gabriella walked into the cafeteria and saw Dylan sitting down with the rest of her friends and she was started to walk over to him when Troy called her over. Gabriella walked over to him and sat down next to him and asked ''what do you want''.

Troy looked at Gabriella and thought I brought you over to kiss you but for now I just want your company. Troy smiled and said ''um I just wanna talk to you''. Gabriella smiled and Troy starting talking to her. Gabriella hugged Troy and said ''I see you later''.

Gabriella walked over to Dylan and sat down next to him and kissed him. Dylan looked at Gabriella jealous and said ''so what did Troy want''. Gabriella looked at Troy and looked back at Dylan and told him ''nothing, he was upset cause of Sharpay and everything''.

Gabriella and Troy walked to Gabriella house and saw Mrs Montez watching a video of Gabriella and Troy when they were little. Gabriella looked at her Mom and said ''hi, can you leave us in peace''.

Mrs Montez smiled and left the room and Troy and Gabriella sat on the couch and started finishing their work and Gabriella smiled and said ''how is your assignment going on''. Troy looked at Gabriella wanting to kiss her but knowing he can't but he had to tell her how he felt and so he told Gabriella ''um, good, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go out with me''.


	7. It's Over

**Chapter 7 - It****'****s Over**

Gabriella looked at Troy confused, what he just said. Troy looked at Gabriella and said ''I didn't mean to creep you out, I just meant on a friend date''. Gabriella looked at Troy even more confused and stood up and started pacing the room. Troy looked at Gabriella and Troy told her ''well we could go on an actual date, if you want that''.

Gabriella looked at Troy, the thing she wanted most in the world just happened but she had Dylan and she said ''I am dating someone already, you know that''. Troy looked at Gabriella and carried on writing and he said ''I just thought because you wanted to date me and I wanted to date you and now we can''.

Gabriella started pacing across the room again and looked at T.V and saw her and Troy kissing. She looked back at Troy and told him ''ok, you're ready to date but I am happy Troy more than ever been. I am with Dylan now and if what Sharpay said is true, if you love me you let me be happy''.

Troy looked at Gabriella and walked over to her and smiled and tried to kiss her. Gabriella moved back and said ''Troy, just go ok, you are never going to let me be happy, if you can't wait for me then we can't be friends''. Gabriella sat down on the stairs and Troy walked over to Gabriella and Gabriella said ''you know we were the best friends in Kindergarten and in Junior High but when we got to High School, everything changed, you changed into something you used to hate. We spent less time together and you started treating me like nothing, my feelings I used to have for you have gone. Troy my Mom told me something was going to happen to bring us together again''.

Gabriella started crying and Troy sat down next to her and tried to hug her but Gabriella pulled away. Troy stood up and said ''so, I guess this is goodbye, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings Gabby, I am happy for you and Dylan''.

Troy waved goodbye to Gabriella and walked out the door thinking why can't I be happy having Gabby as my friend, now I have lost her forever, what she said, was it true, did I turn into someone who even I would hate, High School does that for you but I am sixteen, I could change back.

Gabriella sat on the stairs crying, her Mom walked into the front room and heard Gabriella crying and sat down next to her and said ''so, what's happened''.

Gabriella looked at her Mom and started crying even more and told her ''Troy wanted to go out with me but I told him no, I am going out with Dylan and if you love me, you would be happy for me and he wouldn't be, so we weren't friends anymore''. Mrs Montez hugged Gabriella and kissed her on the forehead and walked away, what she could say to make Gabriella feel better, nobody can.

Gabriella walked to school the next day and saw Troy; she thought what I could say to him, I couldn't say anything to him. She saw Dylan walking into school and he walked over to her and Gabriella kissed him and Dylan and Gabriella walked over to the table and sat down and Dylan looked at Gabriella and said ''I think we should break up, I met someone else and I can see what's happening with you and Troy''.

Gabriella looked at Dylan and got up and starting pacing the grounds and said ''nothing is happening between me and Troy, we are not even friends even more and who is this new girl''. Dylan looked at the ground and got up from the table and looked at the ground and told her ''um, she is the new girl, Scarlett she joined the science club''.

Gabriella looked at Dylan upset and Dylan hugged her and said ''we can still be friends''. Gabriella smiled and hugged Dylan back. Dylan walked off and Gabriella sat on the table and started to cry. She thought about Troy, why did she make such a fuss about one small thing. Now she lost him forever and the time when she is supposed to be happy was short lived.


	8. Could It Be

**Chapter 8 - Could It Be**

Sharpay saw Gabriella crying and Gabriella started singing to herself. Sharpay came over to Gabriella and heard her singing and sat down next to Gabriella and Gabriella stopped singing. . Sharpay looked at Gabriella and said ''you have a good voice, Gabs why don't you use it, why don't you show it''.

Gabriella stood up and starting pacing and looked at the ground and told her ''I don't want to show it, ok, I am too afraid, I don't want this voice, I won't use it''. Sharpay stood up and walked over to Gabriella and put her hands on her shoulder and said ''Gabs, your voice is special, I would kill for a voice like yours''. Gabriella walked over to the table and sat down and thought was she right, would she love a voice like mine, she had a great voice.

Gabriella walked into the English class and saw Troy sitting down. Gabriella walked over to him and sat down next to him and said ''hi''. Troy looked at Gabriella and smiled and looked at his notepad. The teacher looked at the class and told them ''ok, the first people to read their assignment is Gabriella and Troy''.

Gabriella and Troy stood up and walked over to the front of the class and Gabriella looked at the teacher and asked ''do you want me to read out the whole assignment''. The teacher looked at all the pages Troy and Gabriella wrote and told her ''no, just the read one page''.

Troy looked at Gabriella and got his assignment out of his folder and started to read ''Dear Diary, Today I met a great girl, she not one of us, she is a Capulet. Our families hate each other but just looking at Juliet makes a lot of difference, like our families are best friends and we are meant to be. I don't want to tell my family about her as they might ban me for seeing her (well they are already). I want to see more of her, even though weren't even supposed to met. I have only know her for a couple of hours but I think I love her more than life itself, Romeo''.

The teacher looked at Troy and the whole class clapped. Gabriella and Troy sat back down and Troy looked at Gabriella and thought that's how I feel about you. Gabriella smiled at Troy and asked ''are we friends now. I'm sorry about my outburst the other day''. Troy hugged Gabriella and looked at her and told her ''yeah''.

Gabriella walked into the cafeteria and saw Taylor and Chad kissing and stopped in shock and walked over to Taylor and sat down and asked ''so how long have you two been dating''. Taylor looked at Gabriella and got her lunch out and told her ''um, two weeks. How are things going between you and Troy, has he asked you out yet''.

Gabriella looked at Taylor upset and put her elbows on the table and put her head in her hands and told her ''no, we had a fight the other day, he asked me out when I was dating Dylan but I said he should be happy for me but he wasn't''.

Taylor looked at Gabriella and got up from the table and walked over to Gabriella and hugged her and said ''it gotta happen, Gabs you can see that Troy loves you, it oblivious''. Gabriella hugged Taylor back and looked at the ground and told her ''I hope so''.

Gabriella walked home and walked into the front room and sat down on the couch and got her homework out and her mom came in and sat down next to her and asked ''what's the matter, Gabby''. Gabriella looked at the floor and started her homework and looked at the window and told her Mom ''um, Dylan broke up with me and now I think it is too late for me and Troy''.

Gabriella heard a knock on the door and Gabriella opened the door and saw Troy. Mrs Montez walked over to Gabriella and kissed her on the forehead and said ''I will leave you in peace''. Mrs Montez walked off and Gabriella walked over to the couch and Troy followed her and sat down next to her and Gabriella asked ''so what did you want''.

Troy kissed Gabriella and Gabriella looked at him in shock and said ''took you long enough''. Gabriella smiled and kissed Troy.

It has been six months from the day Troy and Gabriella finally kissed (apart from when they were ten). All the years they denied it but finally after spending time together. Gabriella and Troy asked themselves could it be and they believed it in the end.


End file.
